El deseo de Ryota
by Majo Walles
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes -Kise vive sus días en compañía de su pareja, pero ya se cansó de que este no lo toque por temor, es hora de tomar las cosas en sus manos Reto La Rebelión de los Ukes. ADV: M-preg, Lemon, OCC...


Ryota se vio al espejo nuevamente, suspirando ante la imagen que este le devolvía. Nuevamente maldecía al idiota de Kagami por lo que le había hecho y no era para menos. Claro, su rostro seguía viéndose genial, pero era la parte inferior de su cuerpo el que le causaba dolores de cabeza. Desde que todo comenzara las propuestas de trabajo habían disminuido considerablemente, lógicamente no todas las revistas de moda querían a un chico panzón como portada, aunque aun había otras que lo buscaban precisamente por ese detalle, más que todo las revistas de modernidad y ¿Cómo ser padres hoy?

Ya pasaba de los ocho meses, pero no era algo que le incomodara realmente, lo que le hartaba era la actitud de taiga. Como no quería que nada le pasara al bebé no habían tenido sexo desde hace más de tres meses.

¡Tres meses!

Ryota juraba que la próxima vez que tuviera que masturbarse, obligaría a ese idiota de Kagami a saltar del piso cincuenta. Aunque tendría que buscar donde hacerlo pues ellos habitaban el penhouse del edificio y sólo eran veinte pisos.

-¿Kise?

Miró por última vez la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y salió del baño de mala gana.

Kagami estaba sentado a los pies de la cama mientras miraba a su pareja salir del baño enojado, sabía que se debía al cambio en su cuerpo, pero no era como si él realmente hubiera querido embarazar a su novio. Mucho menos después de que este dijera que Kuroko se veía como zeppelín hace un par de años cuando tuvo a su pequeño Sora, con el idiota de Daiki.

En el fondo, Kagami creía que Kise se veía realmente adorable con esa apariencia, pero toda su dulzura se perdía cuando lo veía mirarlo con esos bellos ojos con fuego, como ahora.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? –preguntó caminando a la cocina, muy consciente de que tendría una larga discusión con su pareja.

-Kagamichi es el estúpido más grande que existe.

Kagami volteó a verlo y luego tuvo que volver la mirada para ocultar la risa que quería salir de sus labios al ver lo tierno que se veía caminando como si estuviera en la cuerda floja. Kise lucía una barriguita incipiente que le daba la apariencia de haber tragado una sandia. Todo su cuerpo se veía igual de hermoso, por eso entendía muy bien a las compañías que seguían contratando a su pareja, pues su cara de hecho se podía apreciar aun más hermosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? –preguntó sirviéndole un gran vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Cada vez estoy más grande, todo por tu culpa.

-Creo que eso –dijo apuntando el vientre del rubio-, es algo que creamos los dos, por lo que la mitad de la culpa es tuya.

-Por eso mismo aun vivimos juntos, idiota, porque sé que no es todo por tu culpa…

-Entonces no te la tomes contra mí.

-Lo que me molesta es que, aun asumiendo tu culpa, no haces nada para hacerme sentir mejor.

Kagami estaba seguro que de ser posible a Kise se le saldrían las lágrimas de un momento al otro, por lo que apagó la cocina y llevó a la mesa el sartén con seis huevos fritos que se preparó sólo para él. Pues el desayuno de su esposo contaba con una nutritiva, saludable y light ensalada de frutas. Mas Kagami no podía comer tan poco, por lo que sus seis huevos iban acompañados de dos salchichas, casi medio kilo de tostadas, un vaso de leche, un jugo de naranja y un gran tazón de cereales.

-Hago todo lo que me pides…

-No lo haces –le detuvo cortante, sin dejarle siquiera terminar de expresar su idea.

-Ryota…

-Ryota nada –dijo apartando el tazón de frutas a medio terminar-, hay parte de mis necesidades que no cubres hace meses.

El rostro de Kagami se volvió blanco de repente. Tenía claro a qué tipo de necesidades se estaba refiriendo Kise, pero es que le aterraba la idea de lastimar al bebé por sus desbordes de pasión.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto –le dijo volviendo a lo que a estas alturas le quedaba de desayuno.

Kise negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a la habitación, de todos modos hoy no tenía sesiones ni grabaciones. Sus estudios era algo que también había dejado de lado. Amaba a los niños y se había decidido por enseñar. Con su inteligencia y habilidades, el dominar una pequeña mente no era nada para él, pero el embarazo de verdad lo estaba agotando a medida que avanzaba, por lo que optó por congelar la universidad por lo que quedaba de año y seguramente el año que seguía, pues su esfuerzo estaría volcado a su carrera de modelo y el cuidado del bebé.

Kagami lo vio salir de la cocina y algo se removió en su interior. Se había prometido el proteger a ese rubio tonto y adorable, pero había cosas que realmente no transaría. Se puso de pie para irse a trabajar. Ayudaba medio tiempo en la empresa de un amigo como guardia de seguridad, algo que le daba buenos dividendos, aparte de seguir con sus estudios de ingeniería computacional en la universidad. Siempre pensó que no era del tipo de personas que iba a llegar a la universidad, pero cuando supo que su vida iba a ligarse a ese tonto rubio se imaginó un futuro, un futuro en el que iba a ayudar a Ryota, no iba a ser nunca un mantenido, tenía su orgullo, así que buscó entre sus capacidad y ante todo pronóstico, la computación era algo que podía ser uno de sus buenos puntos. Lo que nunca había dejado, sí, era el baloncesto. Vibraba cada vez que corría por las canchas y saltaba para encestar. Además que le gustaba jugar contra su amante, algo que tuvieron que dejar de lado cuando se enteraron del embarazo de este, pero estaba seguro que volverían a jugar cuando su hijo naciera, pues Ryota estaba obsesionado por su figura y el deporte era lo mejor para volver a tener sus lindas y deseadas curvas.

-Ya me voy –dijo llegando a la habitación y viendo a su rubio mirar nostálgico por la ventana.

-Bien.

Ni siquiera una mirada, nada que le pudiera demostrar si estaba muy molesto o no, por lo que simplemente se fue.

Kise escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se decidió. Si ese tonto no quería tomarlo, era hora de que tomara las cosas en sus manos. Anhelaba el cuerpo de su amante, lo deseaba y no estaba dispuesto a que el miserable dijera algo al respecto.

-Es hora de que pagues, Kagami Taiga.

Kagami llegó a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde, le había dicho a su amigo que si lo podía reemplazar por ese día, pues estaba preocupado por sui pareja que no había querido contestar el celular y habían discutido en la mañana. El departamento estaba en orden, todo glamoroso como le gustaba a Kise. Se sentía un delicioso aroma en la cocina, por lo que optó por seguir su instinto.

Kise estaba cocinando en grande, deliciosos platos para agasajar a un rey, todo parte de su plan, minuciosamente pensado.

-¿Kise? –vio como el rubio saltaba en su lugar y sonrió de lado, al parecer estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó cuando llegó.

-No me asustes así, idiota –dijo enojado apuntándolo con una cuchara de palo.

Kagami sonrió de lado acercándose a su pareja para besarlo. Kise sólo cocinaba cuando se tenía que disculpar por algo, pese a que lo hacía perfectamente, decía que Kagami lo hacía mejor, por lo que él se dejaba mimar.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó parado a su lado mientras Kise terminaba de hacer unos _onigiris._

-¿Es que acaso no puedo cocinar de vez en cuando?

-Puedes hacerlo –le dijo al ver como Kise no le mantenía la mirada-, pero sueles hacerlo por alguna razón especial… especialmente cuando te equivocas en algo.

-Pues no me he equiv…

-Lo sé –le dijo caminado a la mesa y sentándose a ver como su pareja terminaba con su labor, ya una vez había tratado de interferir y ayudarlo cuando Kise se ponía en meta el preparar una comida, recordaba que ese día le faltó poco para sacarlo de la casa a patadas.

-Sólo… sólo quería darte una sorpresa –dijo volteándose y caminando a donde se encontraba su pareja para darle un toque en los labios.

-Gracias.

Kise se dedicó a cocinar y lo hizo maravilloso, como siempre, para luego comer en tranquilidad, preguntándose cómo había sido el día.

La noche los encontró frente al televisor, estaban viendo un viejo video de los juegos de ambos en el colegio, les gustaba recordar esos tiempos, cuando se conocieron.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo el rubio cuando estaba entre sus brazos- ver esto me recuerda cuando me pediste ser tu familia.

-¿Perdón? –exclamó divertido- Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me pidió ser tu pareja.

-Recuerdas mal –dijo tajante-. Recuerdo que era el cumpleaños de Daikichi y estábamos algo tomados… fuiste tú, definitivamente –dijo poniéndose de pie, completamente colorado.

-Kise –le llamó, pero su pareja ya había salido de la sala y se dirigía a la habitación. Suspiró y apagó las luces y el televisor, al parecer esta noche no seguirían viendo los videos. Llegó a la habitación y vio a Kise mirando por la ventana, con el mismo aire melancólico que en la mañana- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó acercándose- Desde la mañana que te noto raro.

-Recordar cómo nos hicimos pareja… me hace pensar en lo que estamos viviendo ahora.

-¿Lo que estamos viviendo ahora?

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a su pareja- ¿Es que ya no me deseas?

-Claro que sí… pero el bebé…

-Al bebé no le pasara nada –le dijo serio.

-No podemos asegurar eso -

-¿entonces qué? –Preguntó ahora molesto- ¡¿Simplemente tengo que seguir usando mis manos?! –La situación ya le estaba fastidiando- Tengo necesidades, Taiga…

-Yo también, pero…

-Ya es suficiente –dijo empujándolo sobre la cama y poniéndose a gatas sobre su pareja, todo lo que su vientre le permitía y lo besó con pasión.

Kagami se dejó besar. Le gustaba ese infantil rubio, pero temía el que su desborde de pasión terminara lastimando a su bebé.

Kise tenía que seguir así, si quería salvar su intimidad con Kagami, tenía que lograr el seducirlo al punto de que se dejara tomar. Ellos nunca lo habían hecho de ese modo, siempre habían tomado un papel único en su relación, pero ahora la necesidad era mucha, tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado su papel pasivo. Amaba que Kagami lo tomara, era una sensación única, pero ante este nuevo panorama en que el miedo de Taiga lo orillaba a tomar las cosas en sus manos, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Con manos maestras desnudo poco a poco el cuerpo de su pareja, nunca dejando de besarlo y jamás bajado la intensidad, ocupando todas sus habilidades. Chupaba la lengua de su pareja con ahínco, traspasando saliva y haciendo sonidos obscenos cuando tragaba la ajena. Las manos iban descendiendo, cubriendo cada palmo que tuvieran a su disposición. Hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón.

-Kise –suspiró entre besos-, no podemos…

-Sí podemos, Taiga –dijo besando el cuello de su pareja para bajar a uno de sus pezones donde se dedico a morder y degustar, tironeaba de la dura piel hasta dejarlo rojo y luego descendió de golpe hasta tomar el miembro de su pareja entre sus labios.

Kagami se dividía entre el placer y la incertidumbre, sin saber qué es lo que su amante tenía pensado. Mas, sea lo que sea que estuviera rondando esa rubia cabeza, lo dejaría hacer, pues era ciertamente mucho mejor que masturbarse en el baño a escondidas de su pareja.

Kise se empeñaba en volver loco a Kagami, por lo que chupó con fuerza, notando que ese turgente entre sus labios se ponía más y más duro, los gemidos de Kagami eran una prueba fehaciente de que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero tenía que ir más allá, tenía que lograr que su pareja se olvidara hasta de su nombre, por lo que volvió a subir y dejó el pene ajeno en su mano para acariciarlo mientras iba a atender el pezón que antes había desatendido, lo mordisqueó como a su igual y le dio el mismo tratamiento.

-¿Te gusta, Taiga? –preguntó mientras besaba su boca con fulgor, metiendo su lengua hasta lo más hondo que esta le dejaba llegar, enredándola con la contraria, jugando, divirtiéndose. La mano en el pene de Kagami se iba moviendo cada vez más rápido, logrando que la espalda del hombre se arquera ante el placer, pero Kise no podía permitir que todo acabara tan rápido, eso no iba con sus planes. Bajo nuevamente al pene de su amante y lo volvió a chupar, mordiendo la cabeza y disfrutando de las manos de su pareja en su cabeza que trataba de marcarle un ritmo más acelerado, pero sabía que si lo hacia Taiga acabaría y ahí terminaría la noche, pues su idiota pareja no estaba dispuesto a penetrarlo, algo que él haría definitivamente. Tomó el pene y se puso derecho, para ver a los ojos de su amante que trataba de enfocar la mirada, llevó los dedos y se acarició el cuello con deleite, mirando a su pareja como una presa, nunca dejando de mirarlo, nunca dándole oportunidad para dejar de suspirar, pues a cada descanso de esa mano por el cuelo, la mano que tenía sobre el pene de Kagami se encargaba de no dejarle en paz.

-Te llevaré al paraíso, Taiga.

La declaración de Kise hiso estremecer a Kagami.

Los dedos de esa pecaminosa mano ahora se dirigían a los labios de Kise, donde se deleitaron con la lengua que antes estuvo jugando con la suya, moviéndose de manera obscena, gimiendo de manera pornográfica, podía ver como la saliva empapaba, no sólo los dedos, sino que la mano entera, y vio como luego descendían por su cuello. Sabía lo que eso podía significar, pero estaba tan absorto en el placer, que le era difícil poder decir algo en contra, por lo que optó por atraerlo por un nuevo beso y esperar que todo siguiera su curso.

Kise se sintió aliviado. El beso de Kagami le demostraba que estaba en cierta forma a favor de lo que pretendía, por lo que siguió adelante. Beso aun más a su pareja, mientras su mano bajó a acompañar a su compañera e ir más abajo, acariciando ese jugoso anillo de carne que le recibiría en pocos minutos, porque estaba impaciente, lo sentía por su pareja, pero su interior estaba en llamas y tendría que apresurar las cosas.

Metió el dedo con cuidado, tratando de causar el menos impacto posible, después de todo era la primera vez que él estaría dentro de Kagami y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, no sabía si es que su amante había tenido alguna experiencia en el pasado, en realidad no le gustaba pensar en eso, era lo suficientemente celoso como para admitir que su pareja tuvo algún amante en el pasado que pudo haberse llevado esa parte de él, por lo que lo trataría como un virgen, todo lo que su hormonal cuerpo le permitiera.

Los dedos en el interior de Kagami lo hacían estremecer, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa posición, pero no era algo que le diría a su pareja, más por el hecho de que su primera vez fue un desastre y con alguien a quien ahora ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Errores de niñez que se comenten por estupidez del momento o la poca madures del momento. Ahora se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma, esperando que esta vez no fuera tan traumática como la vez anterior. Aunque dudaba de ello, pues era Kise, después de todo, la persona que eligió para compartir la vida y formar una familia.

-Kise… -le llamó entre suspiros y trató de enderezarse, tenía que hacer esto lo más fácil para su amante, pues sabía que con su hinchado abdomen no tenía la movilidad deseada en ese momento, por lo que, viendo la duda en la cara de su pareja, apoyó las rodillas y los codos, dando una buena vista para su pareja.

-Kagamichi –dijo impresionado e ilusionado, no es como si todos los días vieras a tu pareja dando una prueba de amor y oraje como esta. No estereotipaba, o no solía hacerlo, pero es que el alto y rudo Kagami Taiga, no era el tipo de amante que uno esperaría que fuese pasivo, y estaba seguro que esta sería la primera y última vez que esto pasaría, o por lo menos es lo que imaginaba.

Kise se dedicó a seguir ensanchando la entrada, disfrutando lujuriosamente como el ano de Taiga lo iba invitando a medida que un nuevo dedo aparecía en la jugada. Pero ya no podía más, desabrochó su pantalón de diseñador y ubicó su pene en la entrada de su pareja, pero antes de hacerlo recordó el por qué lo estaba habiendo.

¿Qué pasaba si embarazaba a Taiga?

La idea de por si era bizarra, imaginarse a su pareja esperando un bebé le quitaría las ganas a cualquiera, pero extraordinariamente esto calentó aun más a Kise.

-Taiga… un condón –le pidió al otro, pues estaba más cerca de la mesa de noche y tenía mucha más elasticidad en ese momento.

Kagami se estiró y abrió el cajón, revolviendo todo a su paso hasta encontrar la dichosa caja de dónde sacó un condón, casi tirándolo en el aire, pero sabiendo que su pareja lo atraparía fácilmente.

El rubio se preparó a sí mismo, puso el condón en su pene y se ubicó listo para penetrar a su pareja. Lo hiso lento, con delicadeza, soportando el deseo irrefrenable que antes creía tener y dedicando suaves caricias a las caderas de su amante para que aguantara el dolor inicial. Sabía cómo era eso, lo vivía siempre, pero sabía muy bien que luego la recompensa era mucho más grande.

Kagami lo sentía hasta el fondo, ahogándolo, asfixiándolo, llevándolo al extremo, pero era algo que ambos necesitaban, quizás no era la manera en que siempre lo hacían, pero era una manera nueva que podían adoptar en casos de emergencia como esta.

No se dijeron nada, ni una palabra coherente salió de los labios de ninguno de los dos, sólo gemidos de placer y satisfacción, con cada embestida, con cada nueva caricia, con los besos de Kise desperdigados en la espalda ancha de su pareja, acariciando sus testículos, apretándolos de vez en cuando y moviendo el pene al compas de las embestidas, tratando de imitarlo en la cama, tal como lo hacía hace años en las canchas, tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que superarlo, tenía que llevarlos a ambos a su propia nirvana.

Taiga sentía que iba a explotar de tanto placer, ahora entendía muy bien porque Kise no dejaba nunca de pedir por más, pero su orgullo se lo impedía en ese momento, puede ser el pudor de la posición, pero por esta vez dejaría que Ryota llevara el control, que lo llevara de la mano por la senda del placer y quizás más adelante, en una nueva oportunidad, pueda decirle a su pareja que más quería de él.

-No puedo más… decía Kise entre jadeos, moviendo las caderas y haciendo sonidos groseros y húmedos cada vez que sus pieles se chocaban.

No pudieron aguantar mucho más. Kise terminó por correrse finalmente, pero no pudo lograr que su pareja lo hiciera al mismo tiempo, por lo que lo incentivo a voltearse y llevó el pene de Kagami a su boca para estimularlo bucalmente. Lo logró luego de unos minutos de mucho chupar, morder y succionar. Recibió el espedo semen de su pareja en su boca y lo tragó como siempre lo hacía, era como su premio por buen comportamiento.

Kise sonrió feliz y eso era algo que hacia feliz a Kagami, por lo que lo recibió en sus brazos, cansados, pero satisfechos.

-¿Qué te pareció? –le preguntó el rubio, elevando la mirada para poder ver a los ojos a su pareja, mientras acariciaba el pecho de este y sentía el sopor clásico del agotamiento post-coito.

-Creo que estuvo muy bien –le dijo acercándolo más a su cuerpo y jugando con una de las mantas para abrigar el cuerpo de su pareja- ¿Y tú, cómo estás? –le preguntó acariciando el vientre hinchado de Kise.

-Estamos bien… estamos felices –dijo sonriendo antes de caer dormido viendo la mirada de su pareja.

Kagami acarició a Ryota hasta que lo sintió completamente dormido, quizás era una nueva experiencia y quizás, sólo quizás, podía repetirse en los meses que les faltaba antes de recibir a su hijo, pero sólo quizás, el corazón y amor era grande, pero estaba seguro que en un rato, el dolor de culo, le haría replantearse esa idea.

Fin


End file.
